


Wet Dreams, Cuddling and Blowjobs

by nursal1060



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Girlfriend, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Horny Teenagers, Jean Grey - Freeform, Jean gives Scott his first blowjob, JeanScott, Love, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Oral Sex, Pampering, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Scott Summers - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenager AU, Teenagers, Telekinesis, True Love, Wet Dream, X-Men Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform, Xavier Institute, boyfriend - Freeform, lots of smut, showering together, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying aside, Jean decides to surprise Scott with his first blowjob. Smut, but also a lot of fluff and cuddling ;)<br/>(X-Men Apocalypse movieverse/Teenager AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams, Cuddling and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer fic that was a highschool AU.  
> This fic takes place just before Apocalypse's appearance in the movieverse of X-Men Apocalypse (where the characters are teenagers), and I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

Jean looked out of her dorm room window, commenting, “Are there ducks already out and playing in the pond? Guess spring has started.”  
Scott smiled and looked out with her, “It looks like they're having fun.”  
Jean said, “They're cute but their quacking makes it hard to focus on the text.”  
Scott suggested, “Maybe we should take a study break then. We could go out and watch them for a bit on the lawn.”  
Jean put her book down and looked over to him slowly, “It may be hard to focus but I am feeling a bit adventurous.” She motioned for Scott to stand up.  
Scott asked once he’d done so, “What are you doing?”  
Jean smirked, “A little surprise.” She started to unbutton the fly on his pants and pull it down by the waist. Scott blushed deeply but didn't try to stop her as she took off his pants and slid them down his thighs.  
Jean smiled and teased him a little bit, “You really do love these briefs, they make your bulge so~ much bigger.”  
Scott said back, “I'm sure it's not the briefs that make me bigger.”  
Jean rubbed him through the briefs, “Mmmhm~ we’ll see about that.” Scott bit his lip and moaned slightly at her gentle caress. She stripped him of his undergarments and made sure to rub down his entire crotch to stimulate all parts of him.  
Scott moaned quietly, “Ngh~ Jean~ oh~”  
Jean ran her hand over his bulge, stomach and butt before asking, teasingly, “You’ve been a good boyfriend haven’t you Scott?”  
Scott breathed laboriously, “Yes… I have… Maybe I should get a reward?”  
Jean let go for a moment to grab a hair tie, “Mmhm, I think you deserve it.” She tied her hair back to get it out of her face, then she placed her hands on his hips as she sat in front of him.  
Scott smirked as he watched her, “I never thought you'd be open to doing this…”  
Jean said, looking up with a small smile, “Neither did I, so don't get cocky. ...no dick pun intended.”  
Scott moved his hand to pet her hair, “It is a pretty good pun for right now though.” She moved small strands of her hair back with her wrist, then grasped him in one of her hands. Scott was shocked at the touch and moaned out slightly. Jean ran her hand up and down his shaft, moving her other hand back to massage his balls. Scott closed his eyes and tried to stay quiet, gasping, “J-Jean…. O-Oh my god~”  
Jean smiled and spoke, “I’ll take that as a sign that it feels good.” Her dominant hand began thumbing the head and alternating between that and rubbing the shaft. Scott panted and bucked slightly in her hands.  
Jean kept stroking for a bit until she determined him to be hard enough for her to go further. Jean leaned forward and took a little bit of him into her mouth.  
Scott shivered and moaned a little louder, “Oh~ oh Jean~” She bobbed herself and started to tongue over him while he was in her mouth.  
Scott threw his head back and moaned, “Ah~! Jean!~” His hand had a firm grip on the back of her head, gripping her hair. Jean sped up, squeezing him behind and sucking him above, making his knees feel weak.  
Scott was panting, and losing his control, “J-Jean~ i-if you go too fast~ a-ah!~ I’ll cum too early~”  
Jean mumbled, with her mouth still occupied, “All that...matters...is...that it… feels...good…”  
Scott panted and moaned louder as she continued, “J-Jean!!!~” Several minutes went by, and each second only brought him closer as closer to his climax.  
Scott moaned desperately, “Jean!~ A-Ah!~ I'm gonna-” His hand pushed her head forward to take all she could of him in. Jean sucked him harder, she knew he was only moments away. Scott threw his head back and moaned out her name loudly as he finally came in her mouth.  
Jean released him, and swallowed and coughed, “O-Oh my gosh.”  
Scott panted and wiped her lower lip with his thumb, “You’ve got a little…yeah, I got it...”  
Jean swallowed harder, “I got you all… over me.”  
Scott said with a breathy smile, “T-That was amazing…”  
Jean chuckled, “Yeah, you taste funny...unlike I’ve ever had.”  
Scott smiled and slipped his underwear and pants back on, “Well… It was your first time giving a blowjob.”  
She smiled, “First blowjob ever. Maybe one day you can return the favor.”  
Scott sat on the bed with her and said, “I will don't worry. I'll eat you until you don't have anymore~”  
Jean laughed, “Well if they taught you anything in sex ed, you know that I could cum dozens of times and last a lot longer if you do it right.”  
Scott smiled and kissed her head, “I know but you did so good on me and swallowed all of it so I think I owe it to you.”  
Jean leaned on his shoulder, “Well you better be up all night for eating me out. Though...I Think you’re spent for now.”  
Scott nodded, “I'm tired… Maybe just cuddles?”  
Jean nodded, “Mind if I rinse my mouth so if I kiss you, you don’t taste yourself?”  
Scott chuckled, “Okay, fine but hurry back.” She slipped out and went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and came back into bed.  
Scott spooned her on the bed and whispered, “I love you Jean.”  
Jean closed her eyes, “Mmmm, same...hold on, let me set my alarm. We have mutant training at 2, so we have an hour and a half to spoon and cuddle.” Scott hummed and was falling asleep as she set the alarm. After she put her phone back on the table, she rolled over a little to kiss him. Scott lightly kissed back before closing his eyes to sleep. 

Jean slept, and in her sleep she was moving; rolling over and making things in her room moved too.  
Scott rubbed his eyes about an hour and half later and shook her slightly, “Jean… Mmm. Jean, you're moving stuff again,”  
Jean mumbled sleepily, “Mmmmm oh yes...oh...oh Scott…”  
Scott chuckled and said, “Come on, no more wet dreams Jean. Wake up.” She was smiling in her sleep as she dreamt about Scott. Scott thought before he decided to wake her up by kissing her neck. She took a sharp breath and called out his name again. Scott sucked and kissed hard on her neck in an effort to wake her up.  
Jean gasped out, “Aaaaah…” Her eyes fluttered. Scott bit the, now purple, large hickie on her neck. “Ooooooooh ow!”  
Scott stopped and asked with a smirk, “You awake now?”  
She looked around in a moment of confusion, “Oh, hi…”  
Scott smiled, “So~ did you have a nice wet dream?”  
Jean blushed and kicked him, “You're so mean…”  
Scott chucked, “I know but I had to wake you before you ruined the sheets or moved too much of the room around.”  
Jean rubbed her eyes, “Again? This only started happening after I started dating you.”  
Scott asked gently, “Is it only when you're having a sexy dream about me?”  
She pushed him, “Don’t get cocky.” Mentally, she confessed, “Yep.”  
Scott chuckled, “I'm just wondering. If it's not too embarrassing you could talk to the Professor.”  
Jean shook her head, “Nope, that’d be awkward.”  
Scott said, “I'm just saying if it gets out of hand maybe you should.”  
Jean said, “So far, it isn’t. Once I get used to dreaming of you, the floating objects should stop happening.”  
Scott chuckled, “Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree?”  
Jean made a happy but weirded-out face, “I guess dreaming of you literally makes me feel high.”  
Scott laughed, “I guess but let's try to control that before you get addicted.”  
Jean smiled, “I might just get used to it and outgrow it.”  
Scott pouted, “Awe… Don't out grow me… I love you Jeanie~”  
Jean booped him, “I don’t mean outgrow you, I mean the wet dreams.”  
Scott smiled, “As long as you don't get tired of me.”  
Jean whispered, “If you don’t cheat on me, I’ll be all yours.”  
Scott peppered her face in kisses, “I won't ever need anyone but you.”  
Jean yawned, “Good. Now….should we shower before we get to class?”  
Scott nodded, “Wanna come with?”  
Jean smirked, “Is that an invite?”  
Scott kissed her and grinned, “You better believe it is.”  
Jean sat up and agreed, “Let’s hurry before class starts.” Scott smiled and walked with her to the bathroom. 

The duo stripped naked and locked the door. The corridor’s bathroom was for girls only but there really wasn't any harm, seeing as Jean had already broken the rules by letting Scott into her bedroom.  
She commented as she unhooked her bra, “I’ve never broken so many rules before...it’s a little nice once in awhile.”  
Scott helped her into the running shower and kissed her shoulder, “Turning into a rebel are we?”  
Jean said, “Just for you.” Scott smiled and hummed as he rubbed shampoo into her hair. She leaned her head back and took a deep breath to focus on her daydream again. He massaged her scalp as he rinsed her hair off and put conditioner in her hair before shampooing his own hair. She washed his body before she did the same to herself.  
Scott smiled and kissed her nose, “You’re the sweetest.”  
Jean laughed, “Well, I want you to be happy.”  
Scott chuckled, “I always am with you.”  
Jean turned around, “Rinse me off?” Scott nodded and helped rinse her off before turning the shower off and getting them both towels. As he toweled her off, she started moaning happily again and things in the bathroom starting moving.  
Scott chuckled, “Jean~ Earth to Jean?~ Sexy time is later I promise.”  
Jean opened her eyes, “Oh...right~”  
Scott kissed her, “Later. I promise. Stay in real life until then.”  
She asked as they redressed, “Want to watch the ducks on the lawn?”  
Scott got dressed and asked her, “How much longer until training?”  
Jean checked her phone, “30 minutes.”  
Scott smiled, “Yeah, let's go play with them.” She grinned and took his hand once again.


End file.
